


My Christmas Wish

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Hungry Hearts (2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – day 12While taking his son to see Santa, Jude meets Rebekah, another single parent.  They spend the day together, making the holiday better for both of them.
Relationships: Jude (Hungry Hearts)/ Original Female Character





	My Christmas Wish

Jude smiled as his 4-year-old son Milo excitedly bounced up and down in his spot in the line to see Santa at Macy’s, clearly eager to see him. He had been begging Jude to take him all week and now that the day was finally here, he was a bundle of energy.

“Alright, come on buddy,” Jude gently chided Milo as the little boy hopped up and down, “calm down. I know you’re excited to see Santa.”

Milo stood still, at least for the most part. “I can’t wait to tell Santa what I want for Christmas! I’m gonna ask him for a red firetruck, a robot, a space ship…”

“Alright buddy, wait and tell Santa all that,” Jude said as the line began to slowly move.

Thankfully, they soon reached the front of the line. Milo happily bounded up the steps and into Santa’s lap.

“Well, hello there,” the jolly man greeted him. “And what do you want for Christmas?”

Milo began to list off his mile-long wish list; it made Jude smile. The various doctors had been worried that his son was going to have multiple problems considering what his mother had done to him the first year of his life. Jude was very thankful there seemed to be no lasting damage, at least not that he could see.

Milo soon finished and they headed to the craft area to do some of the free holiday crafts next. They sat down at a table next to a little blonde-haired girl and (who Jude assumed was) her mother who was busy making a snowman ornament out of cotton balls.

“I can’t wait to put this on the tree at home,” the little girl said as she worked on her half-finished craft. She turned to Milo and Jude. “We have a white and pink princess tree at home. It’s so pretty.”

“Ours is green,” Milo replied. “And we’ve got light of all the colors.”

Jude smiled as did the little girl’s mother, glad his son was being social.

“We’re gonna bake cookies later,” the little girl informed them. “Mommy says Santa likes sugar cookies and shortbread cookies the best, but I think he likes peanut butter the best and the reindeer like oatmeal.”

The woman shook her head in slight embarrassment while Jude chuckled at the comment. “Well, I’m sure whatever you leave out for Santa and his reindeer, he’ll love it.”

The blonde women smiled her thanks at him as their children went back to making their ornaments. They continued to make casual small talk as the kids worked, the little girl helping Milo with his. They soon finished.

“Do you want to go to the cookie table next?” the little girl asked Milo.

“Yeah!” he said and the two kids took off towards the table.

“Well, that was fast,” Jude remarked to the blonde women with a laugh as they followed their kids.

“Yeah, I guess it looks like our kids are best friends now,” the women remarked. “I’m Rebekah, by the way, and my daughter’s name in Eden.”

“Jude,” Jude, replied and shook her hand. “And that’s Milo. How old’s your daughter?”

“Three. Well, three and a half. How old’s Milo?”

“Four.”

“Really? Wow, he’s really tall for his age.”

Jude laughed. “Yeah, he luckily takes after me in that regard.”

Rebekah smiled as the kids sat down at the next craft table while they stood back, watching them.

“Is this your first time coming to this?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” Rebekah replied. “Eden wanted to come last year but something came up so we didn’t. Yours?”

Jude nodded. “I mean, we went last year to see Santa but didn’t do the activities. Milo got a little shy around the other kids. He’s honestly usually not this social.”

Rebekah smiled. “I understand that. Eden wasn’t this way last year. She blossomed so much at preschool last year. Even her teachers were impressed.”

“That was Milo. He really came out of his shell last year.”

The two parents continued to make small talk as their kids finished up decorating their cookies.

“Mommy, I’m hungry,” Eden suddenly said.

“Me too, Daddy,” Milo said. “I want Mcdonald's.”

“I guess we can get that,” Jude replied. He turned to Rebekah. “Would you guys like to come along?”

“Can we, Mommy?” Eden begged. “Pleeeeeeease?”

“We can,” Rebekah answered her daughter with a smile.

“Yay!” the little girl happily exclaimed. She took her mother’s hand and guided her out of the store.

Milo followed them; Jude smiled and trailed behind them. They made their way to the fast-food place near Times Square. They ordered their food and sat at one of the windows overlooking the street to eat, making casual conversation as they ate.

They found out they both had quite a bit in common as both were single parents since their kids were infants, both worked in the tech sector (Jude a computer engineer, and Rebekah a web designer), and both loved old movies. They both found themselves opening up to the other as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Before they knew it, it was time to head home.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Rebekah told Jude as they made their way to the subway station to head back to their apartment in Greenwich Village.

“It was my pleasure,” Jude replied. “I had a really great time. We’ll definitely have to meet up again.”

“Definitely,” she agreed. “Tell Jude and Milo bye, love.”

Eden hugged them both bye. Rebekah kissed Jude on the cheek and they headed into the station.

He smiled as he and Milo head to their Chelsea apartment. Santa may have just finally granted his wish.


End file.
